What Would've Happened If
by Koimatsu-Chan
Summary: ... Juuri chose Rido? -Rido x Juuri one-shot drabbles; Rated M for Adult themes and lemons in some chapters. Review please!-


**What Would've Happened If…**

_Koimatsu-Chan_

_I don't own Vampire Knight_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note****: **I'm back again! This time, with a purpose! **–cheers happily-** Anyway, this is going to be a bunch of Rido x Juuri drabbles that I came up with in my spare time… Damn, I must be reaaally bored. U_U—Anywaaaay, as I said before, these are simple one shots; none of them longer then 1500 words, if they are then they are two parts. But they will be random drabbles that I can come up with in my spare time :) **–should start reading 'Dracula' and finish the summer homework-**… Yeah. This is just an excuse not to do my summer homework… XD – Enjoy!

_~Koimatsu-Chan _

_

* * *

_

―**Drabble #1: **… Juuri fell in love with Rido?**―**

**XoXoX  
**

From the moment she was born, I knew she was destined to become _my _bride, not Haruka's. She rightfully belonged to _me_; no 'if', 'and' or 'buts' about it! She was mine from the start and she'll be mine till we die—Which is a _really_ long time from now. But still, the point is… She. Is. My. Bride.

I'll be 12 soon and Juuri will be 5 in the following spring; my birthday is in the winter time (November or December), Haruka will be 8 in between the Summer and Fall season (August – October) and Juuri's third birthday will be in the Spring time (March – May).

I hate the fact that Juuri clung to Haruka night and day, even though she was engaged to be married to _me_; why cling to him? Mother says that it will pass in a couple years and she'll come to realize that she loves me. I snort at the fact; how could she ever love me when she was completely and utterly in love with my fool of a brother?

Things in life were hardly fair.

**XoXoX**

My thoughts of how I feel are still the same as they were 12 years ago; I hated the fact that Juuri was still stupidly and foolishly in love with Haruka. They think I can't hear their ignorant whispers of running away together. I snorted at the thought; the fools, let them try as they must. It won't change the fact that Juuri has to marry _me_… Too. Damn. Bad Haruka. Get over it, Juuri will forever be mine.

I broke out of my thoughts when my bedroom door opened and my beloved Juuri stepped in, looking slightly anxious; I had to wonder… What was wrong to make her so… flustered and nervous (seeing as her heart beat sky-rocketed when she entered my room)? My thoughts are none-to-innocent, but I have to keep my façade of the kind and loving older brother.

So, I ask—pretending that I care, "You look flustered, Juuri; what's wrong?" Her blazing eyes met mine and she answered as she walked over to where I sat at my desk nearest to the window. I stopped what I was doing at looked up at her, curiously raising my eyebrow at her, "Juuri… What's wrong to get you so…" I trailed off to find the right wording of her current state of mind. "… _Flustered_?"

She replied, leaning in close to me, her hands reaching to weave into my dark hair and she straddled my lap, "I've been waiting all day to get away from Haruka-niisan; I love him and all, but not the way he loves me." And before I could respond, she closed her eyes and tilted my head up—almost automatically, I tilted my head up and our lips met.

Fire shot through my veins and my hands found their place on her lower back, cradling her on my thighs as I tilted my head slightly, our kiss deepening and my thumbs began to rub gentle and light circles in her back. This action drew out a low moan and I growled, holding back my burning desire to take her. We drew back from our kiss and I spoke, my hand moving up to caress her cheek gently and she nuzzled into my hand softly, "So… Does this mean you've finally realized that you love me now?"

Juuri let out a twinkling laugh, her dark wine and chocolate eyes glittering mischievously, "Silly Onii-sama; I've always loved you—it was you who finally realized how you felt." And before I could retort, we shared a sweet and lingering kiss.

_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly…_

_

* * *

_

**End Note****: **Aw, isn't this sweet? If you thought it was sweet, give me reviews! If I get… Say, 5 reviews… I'll write the next chapter for everyone! But, as I said in 'My Sweet Juuri', I will take themes for Rido and Juuri—which I'm _completely_ in love with at the moment! Review please!

_~Koimatsu-Chan_


End file.
